Rio drabbles
by Tabbypie101
Summary: Just a bunch a random drabbles mainly about Blu, Jewel , and their kids but there will be some involving other characters. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm going to be doing some drabbles for Rio . I do take requests , so just leave me an idea and I'll try to get to it ASAP. Just to let you know , I'm doing this on my phone so it might take awhile for me to update.**

**1th Story: Nightmare: One night when Bia has a nightmare, she goes to her father for comfort.**

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since Blu and his family moved to the Amazon. Right now it was currently night time in the Amazon and all the blue macaws were sleeping peacefully. Well almost all anyway.

"No!" Bia shouted as she jolted awake. She was in a sweat and she had tears coming out of her eyes. Bia looked around and saw that she was in her room that she shared with her brother and sister, who were both asleep next to her.

"Oh, it was just a dream." She said with relief.

Bia then got up and walked out of her room ,carefully so she didn't wake her siblings. She then flew to her parents room which was across from hers. She slowly walked over to her father who was sleeping with his wings wrapped around Jewel. Bia light tapped him on his shoulder.

"Dad." She said, Blu just made groaned a bit so she did it again. Blu then slowly opened his eyes and turned towards Bia.

"Bia?" He said then noticed she was crying "What's wrong?" He asked, worried .

"I...I had *Sniff* ... a nightmare ... c..can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked with a sad puppy dog look on her face.

Blu sighed not being able to say no to that face. "Okay, come on, get in here." He said and opened up his wings. Bia didn't hesitant to move into her fathers wings and cuddle up to him.

"Thank you, daddy." She said.

"No problem, sweetheart." Blu said.

Bia laid in her father arms for a couple of minutes. Before he asked "Um... Bia?"

"Yeah *sniff* .. dad?"

"What was your nightmare about anyway?" Blu wondered.

"I...I don't *sniff* ... want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?" He asked "It might make you feel better."

"Okay." Bia sighed " I woke up all alone in the middle of the jungle and I couldn't find you or mom or anyone...*sniff*... I started looking for you guys but I still couldn't find you. I..I.. I..*sniff*... thought I was never going to see you again."

Blu pulled Bia closer to him "Its okay, Sweetheart, its okay I got you." She then cuddled up to her dad , calming down a bit.

"You feeling better?" Blu asked.

Bia nodded"Yeah, thanks dad."

"You're welcome , sweetheart."

"I love you, dad." Bia said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"I love you too, Bia." Blu said then smiled and kissed her forehead. He then went to to sleep himself with Bia cuddled up in his arms.

* * *

**How was it? Was it good? Did it suck? I'll try to make the other ones a little longer. Remember feel free to leave a request.**


	2. Chapter 2: The picnic

**Hey I'm back. This is an idea given to me by ****_Assassin's Creed _**** Master. You should check out his stories. He is an amazing author.**

**_2rd story: Family Picnic: Set before the second movie. Blu decides to have a family picnic to bring his family closer together._**

* * *

It was a beautiful and peaceful morning in Rio de Janeiro . The bright yellow sun was just coming out . The sky was filled with red and orange. The birds were singing and flying around with glee. You really couldn't ask for a more prefect day.

Our favorite Spix's Macaw family were just waking up. Blu opened his eyes to see Jewel had already woken up and went out of their room of their bird house that Tulio made for the macaw family. Blu got up and went out of their room to find Bia sitting there reading a book.

Bia may have mother's looks but she has certainly took after her father. She was the smartest of her siblings. She loved to read and she was always reading something.

"Good morning Bia." Blu said to his daughter.

"Morning Dad." She said back.

"Where's your mother?"

" She went to get Tiago , he flew off to prank Uncle Rafael by tying to pour paint all over him." Bia explained

Blu sighed ' What am I going to do with that boy? He's always getting into some kind of trouble.' He thought.

Tiago was the youngest of his siblings and the only boy. He was very mischievous and was always getting into trouble.

"Well where's Carla? " Blu asked.

"In her room." Bia said motioning to the mental room with the 'E' on the door. "Probably listening to her iPod."

Blu wasn't surprised by this , Carla was almost always listening to her IPod and when she wasn't doing that she was off sending time with her Uncles Nico and Pedro.

Soon Tiago came back with Jewel following him "Mom, I don't see why you couldn't have just let me pour that paint on Uncle Rafael, it would have been funny." Tiago complained.

"Tiago, it's not funny to pour paint on people." Jewel said.

"Well I think it is." Tiago mumbled.

"Tiago, go to your room." Jewel said.

"But mom!"

"Tiago Gunderson , listen to your mother ." Blu said.

Tiago sighed and went to his room.

Jewel turned towards Blu "Thanks honey." She said and kissed his cheek. Blu then smiled.

"No problem Sweetie." He said.

Jewel smiled "I love you so much, Blu."

"I love you too, Jewel." Blu said then they kissed.

"Eww, gross." Bia said who they had forgotten she was still there. They pulled away.

"Sorry about that , Bia . I forgot you were there." Blu said.

Bia sighed and rolled her eyes "It's okay dad. I'll just finish my book in my room." She said then took her book and went to her room.

Jewel sighed.

Blu looked at her and asked "What's wrong?"

"It's just that the kids are always in their rooms or off running around somewhere. We never get to send time as a family." She said.

"Family time? Actually that doesn't sound to bad. I think I could make that happen." Blu said.

"Really? How?" Jewel asked.

"Um...we could...um... Oh I know , we could have a family picnic." Blu said.

Jewel smiled "That's a great idea, honey."

"Thanks, sweetie."

* * *

Later that day, the Spix macaw family was in Linda and Tulio's kitchen getting everything they needed for the picnic. Blu was making them all sandwiches. Jewel got them some fruit. Carla got them juice. Bia got them some potato salad and Tiago got them some chips.

"Let's see, sandwiches, check." Blu said checking sandwiches off the list.

"Okay fruit, check." He said and checked the fruit off the list .

"Juice, check." He then checked it off the list.

"Potato salad, check." He said and checked it of the list.

"Okay now chips,... Wait where are the chips?" Blu asked looking around. Suddenly something hit him in the back of the head. He turned to see the bag of chips on the floor next to him and Tiago standing not to far behind him.

"Tiago!" Blu said a little angry and annoyed.

Tigo just laughed and said "Check."

Blu then shook his head and rolled his eyes before smiling.

* * *

About 30 minutes later the Spix macaw family found the perfect spot to have their picnic. They were in the park close by Linda and Tulio's house. They set up their blanket under a cherry blossom tree. It had beautiful light pink flowers blooming on it.

"Wow this spot is beautiful." Jewel said.

"Not as beautiful as you" Blu told her.

Jewel smiled "Aww Blu , you're so sweet." She said then kissed his cheek.

"Ew, gross!" Carla, Bia, and Tiago said at the same time.

Soon the macaw family began to eat. After they were done , the kids decided to play a game of tag. Blu and Jewel sat on the blanket cuddled together watching their children play. Jewel smiled happy to see they were finally spending some time together.

"Blu, thanks for suggesting this , it was really nice." Jewel said.

"No problem Jewel, I enjoyed it too." He said

Jewel smiled at him "Good , we should do this more often."

"That's a great idea. I'd love do this again."

"Me too." Jewel smiled and cuddled up to him.

"I love you, sweetie." Blu said.

"I love you too , honey." Jewel said then kissed him.

* * *

**Well there's the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I finally came up with an idea. Sorry I would have updated soon but I really didn't have an idea plus I got caught up in ****a really good book but I finally came up with an idea.**

**Story 3: When Bia and Tiago get into a fight, Tiago says something to her he regrets. Will he apologize or will he gave to live with the regret forever?**

* * *

Bia woke up to the warm amazon sun shining in her face. She squinted her eyes shut to protect them from the sun. She sat up and walked out of her , Carla and Tiago's room they now shared. Shortly after the Spix's macaw family decided to stay in the amazon they found a vacant tree to live in.

Bia walked into the middle of their tree's hollow to find her parents, kissing. They didn't notice Bia had entered the room so she cleared her throat.

"Um mom, dad..." She said.

Blu and Jewel quickly away from each other and looked over at their daughter.

"Oh um, good morning Bia...um how long have you been standing there?" Blu asked , wondering how much she seen.

"38.6 seconds, exactly." Bia said.

"Oh okay." He said relieved she didn't see that much.

"Um, where's Tiago and Carla?" Bia asked.

"They should be close by, they went off to play together." Jewel said.

"Oh , I'm going to go find them, okay?" Bia said.

"Okay sweetie, be careful, okay?" Blu said.

"Okay dad , see you later!" She said then flew away.

As Bia flew out of her family's tree hollow she felt herself being tripped. Then next thing she knew was that she was on the ground. Bia looked up to see two of Rafael and Eva's chicks, Michael and Pablo who laughed, mischievously then flew away.

Rafeal and his family decided to move to the Amazon along with the Spix macaw family.

"Hey are you okay?" Bia heard a voice ask.

She looked to see Carlos, another one of Rafeal and Eva's chicks. Carlos was Bia's best friend . He wasn't as bad as his siblings were. He was much more clamer that them. He also had a crush on Bia.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Bia said.

"Good, here let me help you up." He said, holding out his wing for her.

Bia smiled and took his wing and he helped her stand up.

"Thanks Carlos." Bia told him.

"You're welcome. " Carlos said "I'm sorry about my brothers."

"It's okay Carlos, it's not your fault."

"So, what are you doing?" Carlos asked her .

"Going to find my brother and sister, want to come?" Bia asked.

"Sure." Carlos said .

The two of them then flew off to find Carla and Tiago. They soon found them playing tag with their friends, Delilah and Caleb. Delilah was a Scarlet Macaw and was Carla's best friend. Caleb was a blue macaw and was Tiago's best friend.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Bia asked them.

"Playing tag, wanna join?" Carla asked.

"Sure." Bia said then she and Carlos joined the game.

Caleb who was it , ended up tagging Carlos "You're it!" He said then flew away . Carlos soon tagged Bia "You're it!"

Bia looked around and saw Carla next to her and chased her. Soon she tagged her "You're it!" She said and flew away.

Tiago and Bia then bumped into each other.

"Hey watch out." Tiago said.

"You're the one who bumped into me." Bia said back.

"No I wasn't!" Tiago yelled back.

"Yes you were!" Bia yell back"Why can't you more careful?! You're always blaming other people for things you do! Why can't you just grow up and take responsibility for things you do for once?!"

"Well why can't you just act like an actual kid for once and lighten up and have some fun for a once?! You're always yelling at me for everything I do wrong! You just think you're so much better then me don't you?!"

"Wait, I never said that." Bia said but Tiago didn't hear her .

"Well you know what!? You're not! I..I...I wish you weren't my sister!" Tiago yelled before realizing what he said and regretted it immediately.

Bia gasped "W...what?" She asked backing away from him.

"Bia...I... I...I didn't mean it...I'm sorry..." Tiago said.

Bia ignored him and flew away, starting to cry. Carlos saw this and flew after her.

"Bia wait!" He called but she kept going.

* * *

Carlos flew around looking for Bia. Finally after several minutes he found her , sitting on a branch of a random tree. He then flew over and sat next to her. Bia was still crying, she didn't seem to notice Carlos yet.

"Bia...?" He said trying to get her attention .

"Y...yeah?" She said, without looking at himm

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"N...not really..." Bia said.

"You know, he probably didn't mean it right?" Carlos asked referring to what Tiago said.

"Of course he did!" She said then started to cry harder. Carlos frowned feeling bad for her, he then slowly wrapped his wings around her , comfortably and pulled her close. Bia then cried into his chest. Carlos gently rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Bia." He said to her.

"No it's not! My brother hates me!" Bia cried.

"No he doesn't, Bia, he was just mad." Carlos told her.

"Yeah, sure he was." Bia said not believing him.

"Bia..." Carlos said but she didn't respond. He just sighed and continued to rub her back.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until they heard a voice from behind. They then turned to see Tiago not to far away from them.

"Um... Can I talk to my sister alone?" He asked.

Carlos nodded before slowly letting go of Bia then flew away . Tiago then sits next to his sister. He looks over at her and saw that she was crying. He then frowned feeling even worst then he did before.

"Bia... Listen, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was just mad and to be honest I'm kind of jealous of you." He admitted.

Bia looked at him, shocked. "Y...you are...?"

"Yeah, I mean , you're just so smart and nice. Everyone loves you, Bia and its not hard to see why. You're really cute and sweet. You're very kind hearted and beautiful. Its hard for everyone not to love you." Tiago explained .

"D...do... you really mean that?" Bia asked him.

"Of course I do. I'm sorry I said I wish you weren't my sister. The truth is that I'm really glad you are my sister. I'm really lucky to have you. You're the best sister ever!" Tiago told her .

Bia had stopped crying after that. She then smiled and hugged her brother. "Thanks you so much Tiago! You're the best brother ever! I love you."

"I love you too, sis." Tiago said back to her.

They kept hugging until they heard someone crying. They turned around to see Nick standing there, crying his eyes out.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry. It's just a happy moment and I'm very vulnerable right now! He said then stared to cry even more.

* * *

**Well there you have it. I also got idea to add some BiaxCarlos after reading a fanfic with it in it . What can I say? I just fell in love with that couple after that. I'll probably do some BiaxCarlos in the future , if you guys want be too.**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've very busy lately. I have final exams in all my classes so I had to study and on the weekend my friends always want to hang out. It's really hard to balance it all but lucky school ends in about 2 weeks for me so I'll be able to update again. I'm so sorry for the delay.**


End file.
